I. Definition
As used herein, the phrase “group III-V” refers to a compound semiconductor including at least one group III element and at least one group V element. By way of example, a group III-V semiconductor may take the form of a III-Nitride semiconductor. “III-Nitride” or “III-N” refers to a compound semiconductor that includes nitrogen and at least one group III element such as aluminum (Al), gallium (Ga), indium (In), and boron (B), and including but not limited to any of its alloys, such as aluminum gallium nitride (AlxGa(1-x)N), indium gallium nitride (InyGa(1-y)N), aluminum indium gallium nitride (AlxInyGa(1-x-y)N), gallium arsenide phosphide nitride (GaAsaPbN(1-a-b)), aluminum indium gallium arsenide phosphide nitride (AlxInyGa(1-x-y)AsaPbN(1-a-b)), for example. III-N also refers generally to any polarity including but not limited to Ga-polar, N-polar, semi-polar, or non-polar crystal orientations. A III-N material may also include either the Wurtzitic, Zincblende, or mixed polytypes, and may include single-crystal, monocrystalline, polycrystalline, or amorphous structures. Gallium nitride or GaN, as used herein, refers to a III-N compound semiconductor wherein the group III element or elements include some or a substantial amount of gallium, but may also include other group III elements in addition to gallium.
In addition, as used herein, the phrase “group IV” refers to a semiconductor that includes at least one group IV element such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), and carbon (C), and may also include compound semiconductors such as silicon germanium (SiGe) and silicon carbide (SiC), for example. Group IV also refers to semiconductor materials which include more than one layer of group IV elements, or doping of group IV elements to produce strained group IV materials, and may also include group IV based composite substrates such as single-crystal or polycrystalline SiC on silicon, silicon on insulator (SOI), separation by implantation of oxygen (SIMOX) process substrates, and silicon on sapphire (SOS), for example.
It is noted that, as used herein, the terms “low voltage” or “LV” in reference to a transistor or switch describes a transistor or switch with a voltage range of up to approximately fifty volts (50V). It is further noted that use of the term “midvoltage” or “MV” refers to a voltage range from approximately fifty volts to approximately two hundred volts (approximately 50V to 200V). Moreover, the term “high voltage” or “HV,” as used herein, refers to a voltage range from approximately two hundred volts to approximately twelve hundred volts (approximately 200V to 1,200V), or higher.
II. Background Art
In high power and high performance circuit applications, group III-V field-effect transistors (FETs), such as gallium nitride (GaN) or other III-Nitride based high mobility electron transistors (HEMTs), are often desirable for their high efficiency and high-voltage operation. III-Nitride and other group III-V HEMTs operate using polarization fields to generate a two-dimensional electron gas (2-DEG) allowing for high current densities with low resistive losses. Although their high breakdown voltage, high current density, and very low specific on-resistance render group III-V HEMTs potentially advantageous for use in power applications, III-Nitride and other group III-V HEMTs are susceptible to having their performance degraded due to charge trapping.
Charge trapping may result from the presence of charge centers residing in the various material layers used to fabricate the HEMT, as well as at interfaces between those layers. For example, charge centers may be found in or at the interface of the device substrate, transition layers, and buffer layers underlying the active channel and barrier layers of a group III-V HEMT, as well as in or at the interface of the capping, passivation, dielectric, and package material layers overlying the active channel and barrier layers of the group III-V HEMT. One undesirable result of the presence of such charge centers is manifested as a short term trapping phenomenon in which the dynamic on-resistance or d-Rdson of the HEMT is temporarily increased during pulsed applications.